Anything for love
by TJcat01
Summary: Rin's waited eighty years to see Sesshoumaru again and has never given up, now at ninety three and on her death bed, it's the only thing she wants,when something happened and Rin now has the chance to see Sesshoumaru again what will happen? sessin inukag
1. Chapter 1

**hey again peoples, I had a new idea for a story! the sequel to Rin's mortality and Sesshoumaru's love chapter one should be out within the next week, anyways I hope you like this, enjoy :)...**

**Chapter one: the end is just the beginning**

**Eighty years ago: (thirteen year old Rin)**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad to see you and Master Jaken oh how I've missed you" Rin's excited voice rang out in the demon lords ears, looking down into her soft brown eyes that had captured his heart , that's how he knew this would be the last visit he'd ever give her, because his heart was scared his heart was running away from the emotion currently choking him...love! "Rin, put me down now!" Jaken wailed wriggling in Rin's tight embrace "walk with me Rin" Sesshoumaru demanded the young beauty in his presence. Rin blinked a few times before looking after her retreating lord and saviour, throwing Jaken to the ground she hurried after her lord, not noticing Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede standing on the hill top watching from a far "what should we do Inuyasha" Kagome asked solemnly "there's nothing we can do" Inuyasha answered looking over to his own mate, Inuyasha grinned a little, he couldn't be happier right now, a freak accident with some demon that Kagome trod in the path of, had gotten her acquainted with a demonic life span just like himself and Sesshoumaru's which pleased Inuyasha to no end he didn't have to endure all the pain and heart ache of losing Kagome to age, to him this was perfect, sadly there were too many things holding Rin and Sesshoumaru back...Rin skipped along happily next to her lord when he stopped abruptly picking a cherry blossom off the tree they stood near "Rin""yes milord" Rin replied beaming up at him, this just made Sesshoumaru's job harder "I cannot visit you anymore after today " Sesshoumaru stated bluntly watching as Rin's head snapped up to look at him, tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes and he could sense the panic coming off her in waves "why" Rin bit out, Sesshoumaru never explained things, it wasn't his style but this time it was vital to, he needed Rin to know he cared and that was the reason he was leaving after all "you need to grow up Rin, find a suitor and become a great lady, I can't be around any longer I'm a demon you are a human, we live in worlds apart what you desire is far beyond my reach" Sesshoumaru paused tucking a peace of hair behind her ear and placing the cherry blossom there, Rin knew straight away he was trying to show her he cared in a subtle way and this touched Rin in a way that he had never before "I-I understand" Rin stuttered her voice portraying that she was about to cry, closing her eyes Rin couldn't hold in the tears "don't cry Rin, this is what is best" Sesshoumaru answered wiping a tear away with his thumb, Rin looked up in his eyes searching for something, anything out of desperation "will I ever see you again" Rin choked out, each word sending a shot of pain through her heart looking down at her hands "only time will tell" Sesshoumaru answered again this time his voice harder and more final, it was then she knew he was getting ready to leave, she didn't want to watch him walk away, so instead she lowered her gaze to the floor and sobbed silently expecting to hear soft footsteps walking away from her instead a clawed hand lifted her chin up "farewell Rin" Sesshoumaru stated in a small voice pulling the girl forward for the first time in the two years she'd travelled with him and the five years she'd lived with Kaede, Sesshoumaru was holding the girl in his arms tightly to his chest, pulling away he turned to walk away when a small voice stopped him "wait" Rin whispered, pulling out a dagger from a hidden compartment on her thigh "don't forget I'll be waiting for a time when I can see you again Sesshoumaru" Rin tenderly spoke, cutting a piece of her long beautiful hair, tying it with her favourite ribbon and placing it in the demon lords hand "always remember me Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru's hand clenched around the memoir Rin had passed to him, he'd cherish it always _'goodbye Rin I love you'_ Sesshoumaru silently declared turning around and taking off in a bright white ball off light _'I love you milord'_ Rin thought as she watched the wind whipping up her hair until the white ball of light disappeared, finally being able to let go collapsed falling to the ground and curling herself into a foetus position weeping and grieving for Jaken, for the now broken heart she held inside her, for the lost love she now had to deal with and most of all for the loneliness she was so suddenly aware of, until she felt two strong arms lift her off the ground, looking up she caught the golden eyes of Inuyasha "I'm taking you back to Kaede, you'll get sick if you stay out here, listen don't worry about Sesshoumaru, he's just an ass" Inuyasha informed smiling weakly at Rin who just seemed to cry harder from that day on Rin vowed that she would wait for Sesshoumaru to return to her, she'd kept her vow for she'd do anything for love! - everyday she'd go up to the hill at nightfall and sing that beautiful tune that she would when she was a young girl, the lyrics echoing into the night as tears also mixed as an unvoiced plea for her beloved to return. Weeks turned to months, to years to decades but he didn't come. Little did Rin know is that every time she did this in the bushes beyond the forest there would be a figure standing gracefully with his golden eyes closed and silver hair blowing in the breeze inhaling her scent and listening to her angelic voice, he couldn't bring himself to go and watch from afar it would be too much heart ache and temptation for him.

**Present time (Rin ninety three)**

A barking cough erupted from a hut where the owner had spent eighty long years of her life, knowing it was finally coming to an end the shaky old woman laid herself back down on the futon that had been her home for the past three days silver white hair flowed around her blending in with her ghostly pale face, this old woman had to keep her promise, tonight just like last night she would once again, just once more wait for him whilst singing her song to him, he had to come, she had to see him just once more before she died. Feeling a warm, soft hand on her forehead Rin looked up meeting the concerned eyes of Kagome "Rin, you're temperature had risen again" Kagome's voice faltered as she began dabbing a damp piece of cloth onto Rin's forehead "Kagome, I must see him" Rin paused to have another coughing fit "just one more -" Rin's plea was cut off as she felt darkness start to succumb her "NO! Rin please don't leave us" Kagome cried, wet crystal drops splashed down on Rin's face as she watched Kagome grieve, fighting to stay awake Rin reached out grabbing onto Kagome's shirt. A bright white flash was the last thing Rin saw before darkness consumed her, squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the dark, dingy roads of hell that she'd seen twice as a child Rin let out a single tear _'I didn't get the chance'_ was her sorrowful thought except the roads didn't come an overwhelming sense of peace surrounded her, confused Rin opened her eyes only to see a tall, powerful figure with his back of her, silver hair tied tight in a high ponytail and huge shoulder armour "w-where a-am I?" Rin asked her croaky voice reaching the demons ears, at this the demon before her turned his body, marching gracefully towards her he stopped, sharp golden eyes studying her with a look of contentment "I've never seen such an innocent yet striving devotion from a young girls heart" The demon complimented holding up a hand in front of her face, the demon traced her cheek with the back of his powerful hand "thank you sir, may I ask-" Rin was interrupted by the demon who held his hand up in a gesture for her to stop, immediately she complied, shutting her mouth "I've brought you here Rin, I Lord Inutaishio wish to reward you" The demon stated, watching as the girls jaw dropped in the most un lady like manner "you mean...your...your" Rin stuttered before realisation dawned on her "forgive me Milord for such rudeness in your presence" Rin apologised formally bowing in front of the demon lord "there's no need to apologize" Inutaishio reassured raising Rin's chin with his clawed hand, so very much like Sesshoumaru's that it brought tears to her eyes "Rin you have shown great courage over the years, a loyalty not even the most powerful of sorcery could take away and a strength the most powerful of demons couldn't surpass" Inutaishio complimented taking Rin's small, wrinkled hand in his own, Rin opened her mouth once again to speak but Inutaishio put a finger to her lips "shh. I am here to grant you you're life time wish Rin, to see Sesshoumaru again" Inutaishio whispered closing his eyes Inutaishio took in a breath and began chanting what sounded like a spell, pink lights blinded the two, Rin tried in vain to shield her eyes from the light, feeling the darkness taking over her again, she let herself be pulled into an unconscious state.

TBC

**well that was the first chapter hope you all enjoyed it, I will update again soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is the last chapter, thanks to everyone, who's reviewed, I'm a little unsure of the end but anyways enjoy**** :)**

**final chapter: awoken**

Kagome kneeled cradling Rin's head in her arms "why Rin, why?. Please come back" Kagome sobbed, stroking Rin's tatted silver hair, Inuyasha touched his mates shoulder comfortingly "he's here" Inuyasha's gruff voice "where?" Kagome asked dangerously, looking up she noticed Inuyasha's eyes widen "K-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered pointing to Rin's motionless form "wh-" Kagome began only to interrupt herself with a gasp, a pink light was emitting off of Rin "w-what's going on" Kagome queried confused and frightened, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's arm yanking her to her feet "get away from her, a demonic spirit has over taken Rin's body" Inuyasha growled protective instincts taking over, placing a hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt ready in a battle stance, Inuyasha took in a deep inhalation of the demons scent over taking Rin, _'what, how can that be'_ Inuyasha thought, stiffening in an instance his whole body screamed tense and he dropped his jaw "d-dad" Inuyasha whispered barely loud enough for Kagome to hear, but she heard perfectly

**INUYASHA'S FOREST **

The scent of death which surrounded was sickening to Jaken as the trio trudged slowly through the forests of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was numb all over, he didn't understand how one girl a human even had the power to form a lump in his throat, upon hearing the news from Jaken that Rin was barely hanging on a few hours until death, Sesshoumaru had gone into what he thought was shock, his eyes had watered, but nothing fell from them and his jaw was set and clamped in an awkward position, he didn't want to believe it, at first he didn't but every step he took through the forest the more it dawned on him_ 'I'll never see my Rin again, her sweet singing, laughs'_ Sesshoumaru figured gloomily as he picked up pace. Not long before they would arrive, Sesshoumaru came to stand still _'was that...'_ Sesshoumaru pondered taking another sniff in the air _'undeniable, what is going on'_ Sesshoumaru growled out loud taking off at top speed leaving Jaken and AhUn in a confused state.

**RIN'S HUT **

At the mention of the word dad, Rin's eyes snapped open and the pink emitting from around her disappeared, except the eyes didn't belong to Rin's they were crimson red "Inuyasha son, take Kagome hurry out of this hut now" Inutaishio's deep baritone voice cut through the air coming from Rin's body which puzzled Inuyasha to the point of a gaping mouth "IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOU AND KAGOME WILL DIE NOW RUN" Inutaishio bellowed, Rin's body was beginning to glow white and her limp form was being lifted into the air by an unseen force "Inuyasha" Kagome whimpered her eyes fixed on Rin, Inuyasha having no choice but to obey who he was sure was his father grabbed Kagome's wrist "LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Inuyasha yelled scooping Kagome up into arms bridal style he leapt out the door of the hut, seeing Sesshoumaru emerge at top speed from the forest, Inuyasha panicked he was heading straight for the hut "SESSHOUMARU, GET AWAY FROM THE HUT" Inuyasha bellowed from the sidelines at the edge of the forest Sesshoumaru stopped raising a silver brow at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru found alarmingly that his fathers scent was mixed with Rin's and a blinding white light was coming from the inside of the hut "Sesshoumaru move now" Inutaishio's voice ordered the hut shaking with the force of everything around, Sesshoumaru being speechless complied unconsciously leaping to Inuyasha's side

**-BOOM-**

The hut exploded, planks and debris flying everywhere, as a bright white light beams flew in all directions, a gust of wind picked up, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome squinted to see their hairs blowing wildly in the wind, from the destroyed hut an old frail Rin was glowing bright white lights as her body floated upwards being held in mid air, with her feet dangling, arms out wide and head bent to the ground below her, Kagome watched in awe as Rin began to pulse and the white light fade more each time, with every pulse which came, Rin's face lost it's wrinkles, her hair faded darker until it reached midnight black once more growing from it's scraggly shoulder length rat tails to a healthy waist length her arms and legs once again became slender and feminine, a whirl wind engulfed the girl as her eyes snapped open "Lord Inutaishio? Don't go please" Rin pleaded, shocked to hear her voice a musical, soft tone instead of her old croak "Rin this is my gift to you, I've passed down my life span to you, use it well but watch out, you're still human, a demonic life span doesn't change that fact, you will not be immune to sickness and are still more vulnerable to the weapons of mankind" Inutaishio exclaimed "make me proud" Inutaishio whispered before a pink glow once again came from Rin's form as Inutaishio left her body, he'd completed his part of the mission with that Rin fell to the ground landing in an unconscious heap in a foetus position. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood blinking repeatedly trying to figure out what exactly had happened 'fathers scent has left her now' Sesshoumaru concluded in his mind _' she's young again I don't understand, she looks like a beautiful adolescence not an old hag' _Inuyasha frowned scratching his head at the thought, he took a step forward towards Rin, Kagome should wake up in a moment or two, she'd fainted whilst witnessing the transformation of Rin old to Rin young, Sesshoumaru was standing stunned, it had just registered that Rin wasn't on her death bed anymore, but alive, young and breathing in front of him, it was like a dream come true but at the same time to much for even the powerful demon lord to process. From the edge of the forest Kagome stirred "ahh" Kagome groaned, propping herself up on her elbows, Kagome gasped when all the memories from previous moments came flooding back "Rin" Kagome whispered bring a hand up covering her mouth with wide frightened eyes, looking over she saw Rin's unconscious form "idiots don't just stand there!" Kagome huffed, struggling to get to her feet, Kagome scurried over to Rin, kneeling beside her, she gently shook her from the shoulders "Rin...Rin...Rin" Kagome called softly wanting to wake the sleeping woman, Rin stirred eyebrows furrowing before, young, innocent chestnut eyes snapped open, blinking to adjust focus, Rin pulled herself up into a sitting position, holding her head with one hand "ugh" Rin grunted she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, jumping when Kagome's hand touched her shoulders "Rin" Kagome whimpered with tear filled eyes "Kagome" Rin replied a wide breath taking smile spread across her face, Sesshoumaru from a few feet away was having a lot of trouble keeping his posture, Inuyasha on the other hand walked cautiously towards Rin and his mate breaking into a smile of his own "welcome back Rin" Inuyasha greeted in a cheerful voice "but you kind of blew up your home, so don't ask me where you'll live from now on" Inuyasha shrugged "Inuyasha" Kagome warned, Rin so happy to watch the little scene play out, broke out into a giggle which turned into a full blown laugh, stopping the feuding couple in an instant "What's so funny" Inuyasha snapped earning a growl form another party, Rin recognising the growl from so many years ago snapped her gaze upwards, seeing the handsome figure she hadn't seen for years "Sesshoumaru" Rin's voice was barely audible "Rin" Sesshoumaru's deep voice was the same as always but there was something in the depths of it, that sent Rin in tears "is it really you" Rin stuttered through tears, pulling herself to her feet she glided over to the demon in question only stopping once she was in front of him , Sesshoumaru looked at her through half lidded eyes "don't ask such silly things Rin" Sesshoumaru demanded in a cold but soft voice, Rin knew at that, it was her lord "explain" Sesshoumaru softly stated, looking down at the girl he left against his hearts will eighty years ago "I met your father, he gave me the gift of his span of life as a rewards for the great courage, determination and devotion over the years" Rin exclaimed emotion filling her voice "why Rin, you took a great risk" Sesshoumaru queried finally feeling comfortable enough to tuck a black strand of hair behind her ear "I'd of done anything, just to see you again" Rin answered looking to the ground, Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to reply to that in words, instead he lifted her chin repeating the action he'd done so many years ago and smiled at her, letting go of her chin Sesshoumaru picked up her hand from her side, placing something inside, looking down, Rin's eyes widened it was the piece of her hair in which she'd chopped off for him "you kept it with you all this time" Rin said more to herself than him "I have no need for it now you're standing before me once again, a second chance shouldn't go amiss, my love" Sesshoumaru tenderly spoke reaching out he grasped her kimono and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace, leaning down he whispered "I will not let you go again, I love you Rin" with that said Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru "and I love you" she softly told him, oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was standing with an arm around Kagome who sighed in contentment "when you're in love, you'll do anything" Kagome informed.

**THE END **


End file.
